cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward G. Robinson
Edward G. Robinson (1893 - 1973) Film Deaths: *''Little Caesar (1931)'' [Cesare Errico "Rico" Bandello]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with police. See Famous Last Words.(Thanks to Jeffrey and Tracey) *''Tiger Shark ''(1932) [Mike Mascarenhas]: Bitten by sharks after getting tangled in the line and being pulled overboard; he dies shortly after being pulled out of the water, while talking to Richard Arlen and Zita Johann. (Thanks to Tracey) *''Silver Dollar'' (1932) [Yates Martin]: Dies of appendicitis. *''The Whole Town's Talking'' (1935) [Arthur Ferguson Jones/"Killer" Mannion]: As "Killer" Mannion, is shot to death by his gang, who mistake him for his lookalike, Jones (who survives the movie). *''Bullets or Ballots'' (1936) [Johnny Blake]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Humphrey Bogart. (Thanks to Paul) *''Kid Galahad'' (1937) [Nick Donati]: Shot in the chest by Humphrey Bogart; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Bette Davis. *''Dr. Ehrlich's Magic Bullet'' (1940) [Dr. Paul Ehrlich]: Dies of old age/natural causes in bed at his home surrounded by family members and colleagues. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Manpower'' (1941) [Hank 'Gimpy' McHenry]: Falls to his death at the end of a struggle with George Raft. (Thanks to Tracey) *''The Red House'' (1947) [Pete Morgan]: Drowned after he drives his car into the water while being pursued by Arthur Space. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Key Largo (1948)'' [Johnny Rocco]: Shot to death by Humphrey Bogart during a game of cat-and-mouse onboard Edward's boat. (Thanks to Mac and Tracey) *''Night Has a Thousand Eyes'' (1948) [John Triton]: Shot to death by the police after being mistaken for the killer just as he saves Gail Russell from the actual killer. (Thanks to Tracey) *''Actors and Sin (Ben Hecht's Actor's Blood and Woman of Sin)'' (1952) [Maurice Tillayou]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in the chest after the lights go out at a gathering of his enemies, in order to make them all suspects in his "murder"; he dies shortly after the lights come back on, as Dan O'Herlihy kneels beside him. (Thanks to DeMan) *''The Ten Commandments (1956)'' [Dathan]: Falls into a burning crevice that opens up when Charlton Heston throws the commandment tablets at the golden calf Edward is worshipping. *''Mackenna's Gold (1969)'' [Old Adams]: Killed (off-screen) during a battle between the cavalry, Apache warriors, and Omar Sharif's gang of bandits. We last see Edward staggering blindly through the carnage, but it's strongly implied that he dies. (Thanks to DeMan) *''Soylent Green (1973)'' [Sol Roth]: Drinks poison in the self-assisted suicide facility upon learning that Soylent Green is made from people; he dies while talking to a sobbing Charlton Heston (who was actually crying in this scene because of Robinson's terminal cancer; Robinson died just twelve days after this scene was completed). (Thanks to Tracey and Ken) Television Deaths: None known. Robinson, Edward G. Robinson, Edward G. Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Robinson, Edward G. Robinson, Edward G. Robinson, Edward G. Category:Jewish Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Blacklisted Category:Liberals Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Death scenes by mistaken identity Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Died during production